


a little sweet and simple

by lookingatstars



Series: the future freaks me out [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Justin Bieber (Musician), Panic At The Disco, Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingatstars/pseuds/lookingatstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Paul Wesley is Justin Bieber's dad and Spencer Smith is his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little sweet and simple

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nika for hand-holding. Written for Lauren. Title from Sweetness by Jimmy Eat World.
> 
> Holy mixing fandoms! I guess some things that may or may not interest you before reading this story: Paul Wesley is an actor who stars on The Vampire Diaries, which films in Atlanta, GA. Justin Bieber is 18, just released an album called Believe, and wrote a song for his mom called Turn to You. Spencer Smith is in a band called Panic! at the Disco with Brendon Urie. 
> 
> PS - Paul Wesley isn’t actually Justin Bieber's dad unless he had a secret Canadian baby when he was 12 (I still think it's totally [possible](http://i201.photobucket.com/albums/aa252/journaltypos/juspaul.jpg))

Justin bites his lip, shifting in his seat, eyes focused on the stage. _“And the Grammy for best song written for visual media...”_

He holds his breath, eyes squeezed shut, exhaling loudly when the presenter says _“I See the Light from Tangled.”_ Justin blinks open his eyes, watching a crowd of people walk onto the stage, beaming as they hug, accepting the award. He fidgets, smiling awkwardly until he feels a small tap on his shoulder from behind.

“Sorry, man,” says a voice, breath hot against his ear. Justin tilts his head, looking behind him to see a guy, a _cute_ guy, smiling at him. “Tangled was awful.”

Justin huffs out a laugh, looking at him through thick lashes, quiet. “So I should have won then?” he asks, studying the man behind him. His eyes rake over him, taking in his scruff and suit, hair styled messily. It makes Justin’s palms sweat. 

The guy nods, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m Spencer,” he says, offering him a smile. “We didn’t win either.”

“Care to join me in the losers’ club then?” Justin asks. He’s aware he might be flirting and he hopes Spencer is aware, too.

“Absolutely,” Spencer says, grinning. “I’d say we could drink away our sorrows after the show, but I don’t think you’re old enough.”

“Well, that sucks,” Justin says, huffing out a laugh.

“Very much,” agrees Spencer, eyes flicking to the stage as the next round of presenters start to speak. He smiles apologetically before leaning back in his seat. Justin follows his lead, turning his head back towards the stage. 

-

When the show ends, Justin walks with Paul, nodding at him as the stop at the end of the row of seats. “I’ll catch up,” he says.

Paul nods, grinning. “I’m tempted to make a comment about this,” he says, eyes darting to Spencer behind them, shuffling towards the end of the row with his bandmates. “But since you brought me to the Grammy’s, I’ll refrain.”

Justin rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh my god, dad. Just go, already. I’ll be five minutes, tops.” Paul holds up his hands in surrender, looking towards the exit before walking away. Justin lags, pulling out his phone to keep busy, checking his messages as he waits. Spencer gets to the end of the row, eyes meeting Justin’s, smiles. “Hey.”

“Hey, it’s you,” says Spencer, stopping in front of him. 

“Yeah, so this is weird,” he says, running a hand through his hair. He swallows down the nervous feeling in his gut and continues. “But you should probably give me your number.”

“I should?” Spencer asks, cocking a hip in Justin’s direction. Justin can’t help but follow the movement, eyes tracing over Spencer’s hips.

“You definitely should,” says Justin, looking back up to meet Spencer’s eyes. “I’m pretty great.”

Spencer raises a brow, letting his eyes wander over Justin. “Yeah?”

Justin shrugs, smiling. “That’s what my twenty million Twitter followers tell me.” Spencer grins and Justin can’t help but grin back when Spencer reaches for the phone in Justin’s hands, typing quickly before handing it back. Justin holds up the phone, nodding. “Thanks, I’ll text you.” 

“You better,” Spencer says playful, meeting Justin’s eyes once more before nudging the cluster of guys waiting for him. Spencer waves as he walks to the exit and Justin waits until Spencer is out of sight to clutch his chest, grinning widely. 

-

Justin doesn’t go to any Grammy after parties because it’s not like he can even get into half of them, being seventeen, and because has an early flight to catch the next morning. It’s after 10am when he and Paul land in Atlanta the next day and Justin shoots off a quick text to Spencer, just a _hey, this is justin...bieber_ , trying not the overthink it.

It’s not until almost midnight, when Justin, curled up on a director's chair with a blanket slung over him, feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fishes it out, smiling when he sees Spencer’s name on the display screen. 

_hey justin bieber. this is spencer smith. what’s up?_  
Justin looks towards the scene in front of him, laughing quietly as he watches Paul lunge at Nina Dobrev on the set of The Vampire Diaries.

_would u believe me if i said i was watching my dad bite nina dobrev???_

_dude don’t ruin it for me! im rooting for stefan_

Justin curls deeper into the blanket, squeezing his eyes shut, beaming.

-

When Justin and Paul return to LA the following week, Paul on a small break from filming, the first thing Justin does is text Spencer. 

“Dad!” he calls out, wandering into the kitchen. “Dad, I’m going out tonight.”

Paul looks up from the pasta he’s stirring, raising an eyebrow. “With who? Where? I need details.”

Justin sighs loudly, glaring at Paul. “I’m seventeen, not _twelve_.”

“It’s our first night back, I’m making dinner.”

“Dad,” Justin sighs, throwing up his hands in defeat, “I have a date.”

Paul grins. “A date? With who? Is it that guy you spent all week texting? From the Grammy’s?”

“Oh my god. You ruin my game when you talk like that, bro.”

Paul rolls his eyes. “What did I say about calling me bro?”

“Fine, _dad_. Can I go now? Spencer’s waiting.”

“You can go, but I need to meet him first.”

“ _What_?” Justin screeches, shaking his head. “Pause, bro. There is no way you’re meeting him.”

“You’re seventeen, Justin. I can’t just have you roaming around town with some man I’ve never met,” Paul says, shrugging his shoulders. Justin watches him turn his focus back to his pasta.

“You can’t be serious,” says Justin, sitting down at the kitchen table. “I’ll be eighteen in a month!”

Paul turns to Justin, shaking his head. “I don’t see what the big deal is. If he’s a decent guy, he’ll come meet me.” Justin groans, but pulls out his phone, opening a text to Spencer. 

_my dad wants to meet u?? i know its kind of lame but can u come over?_

_hey no worries. text me your address and i’ll swing by._

-

Spencer shows up almost an hour later with Pete Wentz in tow. Justin frowns as he lets them inside his house, laughing awkwardly. “Uh. I thought--” he trails off, looking between Pete and Spencer.

“Yeah, I know,” Spencer says, giving Justin an apologetic look.

“Hey dude,” Pete says, a wide grin on his face. “You think I can use your bathroom?”

Justin pauses, shifting uncomfortably. “Sure,” he says slowly, eyes taking in Pete. “It’s just down the hall on the right.” Pete nods, disappearing and Justin turns his attention to Spencer. “I thought this was a date,” he blurts out.

“It was. It _is_ ,” confirms Spencer, biting his lip and stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I’m sorry, Pete didn’t get the hint.”

“Oh,” Justin says, fighting a smile. “So you’re not trying to blow me off?” 

Spencer shakes his head. “Are you kidding me? I’ve been waiting for you to get back from Atlanta all week.”

“But you brought Pete Wentz on our date!” Justin teases. “I’d say let’s bail, but I can’t leave him wandering around my house.”

“I mean,” Spencer starts, nodding towards the hallway, “you could?” Justin turns, following Spencer’s eyes, his own landing on Paul and Pete, shaking hands and grinning at the each other. 

“Is my dad flirting with Pete Wentz right now?” Justin asks, eyes widening at Spencer in disbelief. 

“Yeah, but Pete’s flirting back,” Spencer says, amused.

“Dad, we’re leaving!” Justin calls out, reaching from Spencer’s hand, ushering them towards the door. Paul just nods and waves them off.

“Be careful!” 

-

Paul heads back to Atlanta to wrap up filming and Justin stays behind, preparing for for his new album. He meets with his vocal coach the morning Paul leaves, smiling at her when he enters her studio. “Hey,” he says, tossing his bag in the corner, sitting down at the bench in front of the piano. “What’re we working on today?”

She looks up from the magazine in front of her, seated behind her desk. “Have you seen these?” she says, amusement in her voice. Justin frowns, standing up and walking to her desk, leaning down to get a look at the magazine. There’s a full spread of Pete and Paul walking side by side coming out of Starbucks, the text speculating about a new bromance. 

Justin groans, looking up at Jan. “Could they be standing any closer?”

Jan smiles, looking back down at the photos with a shrug. “I don’t know, they look kind of good together, don’t they?”

Justin shakes his head, closing the magazine. “They definitely don’t. Pete’s like 8 feet shorter than my dad.” Justin watches Jan toss the magazine in a drawer and stand up, moving to the piano. 

“He seems happy, though.” 

Justin considers her words for a moment before sighing. “I guess.”

-

Spencer throws Justin an eighteenth birthday day, small and intimate, in the backyard of his house. 

They sit around a small fire, chatting and drinking, Spencer’s arm around Justin’s shoulders. Justin takes a swig of his beer, swallowing it down despite the weird aftertaste. 

“You know what we should do,” Brendon says, nodding over at Justin. “We should do shots.”

Spencer laughs, shaking his head immediately. “Just because your eighteenth birthday was a mess, doesn’t mean his has to be, too.” 

Brendon pouts, his bottom lip sticking out, and turns to Selena. “You agree, don’t you? Shots are the best.”

Selena giggles, shrugging. “I like shots,” she says, eyes meeting Justin’s. “It’ll be fun.” 

Justin shrugs, looking at up Spencer. “What do you think?” 

“I think if you get wasted, I’m making Brendon take care of you.”

-

Justin flings open Spencer’s car door, stumbling out of the passenger side, laughing. “Walking is so hard, don’t you think?” He feels Spencer’s hands on his hips, steadying him and he leans into it, fitting their chests together. “Tonight was _perfect_. You are the best birthday party thrower in the _world_.”

Spencer wraps an arm around Justin’s waist, leading him to his house slowly, smiling. “Am I? That’s good to hear.”

Justin nods, curling deeper into Spencer’s side, pressing sloppy kisses to his neck. “You’re the coolest, Spence. You’re so swag. You’re twenty-four years of suave and like, beauty. I mean.” He doesn’t finish, just nudges his nose against Spencer’s ear, humming into it.

Spencer bites his lip through a smile, pausing once they reach Justin’s porch. “Right. Twenty-four years of beauty.” 

Justin nods, letting his eyes fall shut as he nuzzles his face against Spencer’s neck. He stays like that, content, until he feels hands digging into his pockets. “Are you tryin’ to cop a feel?” he asks, lifting his head, smiling at Spencer through half-lidded eyes. “‘Cause you can, you know.”

Spencer laughs, shaking his head, “I need your keys so we can get inside.”

Justin frowns, shaking his head. “Let’s not do that. Let’s do this,” he slurs, running his hand down Spencer’s chest.

“Found ‘em,” Spencer says, slipping a set of keys out of Justin’s pocket. “Be super quiet, okay? We don’t want to wake up Paul.”

Justin nods, stumbling slightly, reaching up to wrap his arms around Spencer’s neck to keep from falling, clinging to him as he laughs. “I don’t want to go inside, though. I want to make out with you on my porch. Like we’re in a movie about high school. I don’t get to go to high school!”

Spencer smiles, pressing a kiss to the corner of Justin’s mouth, running his hands down Justin’s arms. “I know.”

Justin sighs loudly, looking up to meet Spencer’s eyes. “Do you like me?”

Spencer frowns, nodding, huffing out a laugh. “Of course I like you. You’re my boyfriend, aren’t you?”

Justin bursts into laughter, his arms dropping to his side, stumbling backwards until he hits the side of his house with a thud. Spencer reaches out to steady him, but Justin shrugs him off, grinning up at him as he slides down the wall. “That’s so funny ‘cause I just worked this song yesterday. It’s called Boyfriend.”

Spencer shifts on his feet, looking around before kneeling in front of Justin, smiling. “It is?”

“Yeah,” says Justin, humming a few bars before singing quietly. “Hey boy, let me talk to you. If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go.” He pauses, running his hands over his jeans before looking up at Spencer. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” says Spencer, sitting on his knees and leaning forward to fit his lips against Justin’s. Justin sighs happily, parting his lips and granting Spencer access. Spencer eases his tongue into Justin’s mouth, working it against Justin’s as Justin curls his hand in the front of Spencer’s shirt. 

He pulls Spencer closer as they kiss, whimpering into his lips. They stay like that, seated on the ground making out until the porch light flicks on. Justin groans, pulling away. “The fuck?” he asks, eyes moving to the door, greeted by the sight of Paul, his arms crossed over his chest.

“You better get inside,” Paul says, a stern look on his face.

“It’s my birthday,” says Justin, not moving.

“Your birthday ended hours ago,” says Paul, nodding at Spencer. “Thanks for getting him home safely. I have it from here.”

Spencer nods, smiling down at Justin, mouthing _I’m sorry_. Justin shrugs, clutching at the wall as he pulls himself up, stumbling slightly. He leans forward, hunched over and laughing, his hands on his knees. “Oh god, dad. I’m drunk.”

Paul sighs loudly. “I know, get inside.”

Justin straightens back up, making grabby hands for Spencer. “Don’t leave!” he calls out, pouting.

“He needs to go, Justin. It’s time to come inside.”

“No,” Justin whines. “I want him to stay the night! _Please_ dad! It’s my birthday!”

“Jesus Christ,” Paul says, “fine, but he leaves first thing in the morning. And don’t think we’re not talking about you coming home drunk tomorrow.”

The next morning, Justin wakes pressed against Spencer, their legs tangled, and smiles despite the pounding in his head.

-

“Hi,” Justin says when Spencer answers the phone. “I think you should come over tonight. My dad’s gone.”

“I can try to leave the studio soon, but we’re finally getting somewhere.”

Justin bites his lip and closes his laptop, setting it aside before lying back on his bed. “I mean. I want you to come over tonight. For things.” Justin groans at how stupid he sounds, covering his eyes with his hand, embarrassed.

“For things?” Spencer asks.

“Sex things!” Justin says, swallowing hard. “I think we should do sex things.”

“Oh,” Spencer breathes out and Justin can hear a smile in his voice. “Okay, yeah. Sex things.”

-

Spencer shows up almost two hours later and Justin leads him straight to his room. He smiles, sitting on the edge of Justin’s bed. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Justin confirms, moving to straddle Spencer’s hips. He rests his hands Spencer’s shoulders, fingers curling in the fabric of his t-shirt.

Spencer nods, pressing a kiss to Justin’s lips, pulling back slightly to meet his eyes. “I’m not trying to convince you otherwise,” he says, “I just wanted to make sure.”

“I am, I.” Justin sighs, resting his forehead against Spencer’s. “Will it hurt?”

“Yeah,” says Spencer, bringing his hand to brush against Justin’s cheek, quiet. “But I’ll be careful.”

“Okay,” Justin says, barely a whisper, before moving his lips to Spencer’s.

Justin lets Spencer undress him, laying him on his back, sitting between his knees. It’s not until Spencer presses a lubed finger against his entrance that Justin starts to get nervous. He covers his eyes with his arm, shifting back into the bed, biting down on his lip and letting it drag free. “Nervous,” he mumbles, refusing to look up at Spencer.

He feels Spencer’s finger move away, Spencer fitting their chests together as he leans down to kiss him, quiet. “I promise I’ll take care of you, okay?” He takes hold of Justin’s hand, lacing their fingers, and moving it away from Justin’s eyes.

Justin nods, not giving it a second thought, voice soft. “Yeah. Yeah, sorry.”

Spencer shakes his head. “Don’t be sorry.” He presses another kiss to Justin’s lips, mumbling into them. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

Spencer settles back in between Justin’s legs, easing his finger inside of Justin, watching him closely. Justin shifts back into the bed, trying to get used to the feeling, letting out a sigh. “Feels weird.” Spencer nods, pausing with his finger fully inside of him, looking at Justin with questioning eyes. Justin nods. “Yeah another,” he says, letting out a small gasp as Spencer adds a second finger, Justin’s eyes falling shut.

“Yeah?” Spencer says, slowly starting to move his fingers, thrusting them in and out of Justin at a slow and steady pace.

“Yeah,” says Justin, curling his fingers in his sheets, looking up at Spencer. “One more?” he asks, unsure.

Spencer grabs the lube, adding more to his fingers before pressing a third finger inside. Justin gasps at that, turning his head into his pillow, swallowing hard. “Fuck, it’s. That’s a lot.” Spencer pauses, giving him a few moments to adjust before he starts to finger-fuck him, pressing a kiss to his knee. He curls his fingers inside of Justin and Justin lets out a loud moan, biting down on his lip. “Oh my god,” he says, clutching at the sheets. “Please,” he begs, looking up at Spencer. “Do that again.”

Spencer nods, angling his fingers again and Justin groans, reaching for his cock, wrapping his fingers around it and tugging. Spencer eases his fingers out, wiping them on the sheet before picking up the condom, tearing it open. Justin watches as he slips it on and lubes himself up, swallowing hard and squeezing his eyes shut. His heart beats wildly against his chest, making a small sound when he feels Spencer press against his hole. “Relax,” Spencer mumbles, leaning down to peck Justin’s lips. Justin nods, blinking open his eyes slowly. 

He feels a blunt pressure as Spencer eases inside of him, pain shooting up his spine, his fingers digging into the mattress. “Spencer,” he whines, their eyes locking, Justin reaching for Spencer’s hand. He tangles their fingers together, clinging to them as Spencer stretches him open. “So big,” he murmurs, letting his eyes fall shut again, breathing deeply. 

Spencer nods, leaning down to kiss Justin, wrapping his fingers around his cock. “Give it a second.” 

Justin makes a weak sounds, swallowing hard, letting out a gasp when Spencer starts to move inside him. He tangles his fingers in Spencer’s hair, kissing him desperately. Spencer responds, licking into Justin’s mouth as he fucks into him, stroking his cock between them. Justin moans when Spencer twists his hand on the upstroke, breaking their kiss. He meets Spencer’s eyes, biting down on his lip as Spencer changes angles, fucking into him deep. He chants Spencer’s name, fitting their lips back together, desperate for it. “Please,” he whines into Spencer’s lips, voice barely a whisper. 

Spencer moans, hand curled around the side of Justin’s neck, murmuring into his lips. “What do you need? Tell me.”

Justin shakes his head, back arching off of the bed and into Spencer. “More,” he pleads, unsure of what he’s asking for, but desperate for it. 

Spencer fucks him harder at his words, hand tight around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. “Fuck, I--” Justin trails off, gasping as he comes into Spencer’s hand, body going taut. 

He barely registers Spencer groaning above him, lips parted against Justin’s as he comes, spilling into the condom with a moan.

-

Justin spends a lot of time on the phone with Paul, assuring him that he’s fine.

“Two more signings and then I’m home,” Paul says.

“I know,” says Justin, nodding at something Drake says. “I have to go, dad. Drake’s trying to lay down this track.”

Justin hears Paul huff out a laugh. “Alright. You go be a popstar. I’ll be home in a week. I wanna hear these new songs.”

“You’re gonna love them,” Justin says, grinning. “I even wrote one for you.”

“You didn’t,” says Paul.

“Bro, I did.” Justin hears Paul groan and laughs. “Sorry. Dad, I mean. I wrote you a song so get home soon or whatever.”

“You got it, kid.”

-

Justin sits in between Spencer’s legs on the studio floor, letting his eyes fall shut, his head rested on Spencer’s chest. “I’m so tired,” he mumbles, turning into Spencer. Spencer nods, running his fingers through Justin’s unstyled hair.

“I know,” he says, quiet, “you need a break.”

Justin shakes his head, making a small sound. “I can’t. Too close.”

Spencer hums, pressing a kiss to Justin’s head. “Maybe just a few days, then. You’re stressing yourself out.”

“Yeah, I guess,” says Justin. “I think I miss my dad.”

“I know. He’s coming back this weekend right? I think that’s what Pete said.”

Justin huffs out a tired laugh, reaching for his gatorade bottle. “Oh god, this has to stop.”

“What?” Spencer laughs. “They’re kind of cute.”

“They’re not,” Justin groans. “They’re _weird_.”

Spencer shrugs, pressing a kiss to Justin’s cheek. “Let me take you home.”

Justin nods, quiet. “Yeah, okay.”

Spencer drives him home and Justin nods off in the car, fingers tangled with Spencer’s over the gearstick. He wakes up slowly when the car comes to a stop in his driveway. “You’re coming in right?” Justin asks, smiling sleepily over at Spencer. Spencer nods and Justin drags himself out of the car, walking to the door and unlocking it, pushing inside. “I’m not tired anymore,” he says, turning to face Spencer, a smile on his face.

-

Justin curls his fingers into the sheets, his head falling to the mattress as he groans, scrambling to get back on his hands. “Spence,” he breathes out, lifting himself back up, his breathing labored. “Fuck, I--”

Spencer presses a kiss to his spine, murmuring into it, “I know, Jus.” He fucks into him, deep hard thrusts, his head rested on Justin’s shoulder. “You’re so fucking tight for me.”

“Yes,” says Justin, whining. “Please, Spencer.”

Spencer threads his fingers through Justin’s hair, tugging him up by him, pressing a kiss to his lips. “You like the way I feel inside you?” Justin nods against Spencer’s lips, reaching around to clutch at his leg, fingers digging into Spencer’s skin.

“So full,” Justin moans, arching his back into Spencer.

“Mmm,” says Spencer, angling up into him as Justin gasps falling forward onto his elbows.

Spencer reaches around, wrapping his fingers around Justin’s cock, tugging in time with his thrusts, messy. He fits himself against Justin’s back, darting his tongue out against Justin’s ear. “You gonna come for me, J?” 

Justin nods, pushing back against Spencer, whimpering. He comes, tightening around Spencer and falls forward, his cheek pressed into the mattress. “Oh, oh. Fuck, Spence.”

Spencer follows, spilling into Justin, filling him up. He slips out, gentle, and curses. “You look so fucking filthy with my come dripping out of you.”

Justin shifts, breathing heavy, still clutching at the sheets. “Spence,” he whines, blinking open his eyes. “Spence, come closer.”

Spencer huffs out a laugh, nodding. Justin shifts onto his side and Spencer wraps himself around him from behind, Justin’s back pressed to Spencer’s chest. “I’m right here,” he says, pressing a kiss to Justin’s cheek.

“Yeah,” mumbles Justin, already drifting off.

-

Paul comes home and Justin sits in the living room, guitar in hand, and plays him Turn to You. They eat Chinese take out after, sprawled on the floor with the TV playing in the background.

-

“I don’t want to go,” Justin mumbles, face pressed against Spencer’s neck, breath hot on his skin. “This is stupid.”

“Come on, it’s only a few weeks, right?” Spencer asks, his hand running down Justin’s back, curling his fingers in the fabric of his shirt. “It’ll be fun. You’re going to a million different countries.”

Justin nods, sighing deeply, curling further into Spencer. “I know. I wish you could come with me.”

“Me too,” Spencer breathes out, nudging his nose against Justin’s hair, pressing a kiss to it. “When you get back, we’ll go somewhere, just me and you.”

Justin tilts his head up, eyes meeting Spencer’s. “You mean that?”

“Of course I do,” he says, brushing Justin’s bangs back. “We deserve it.”

Justin smiles, biting down on his lower lip, letting it drag free. “Make sure you text and call and skype every day. I had Scooter get me an unlimited world-wide plan, okay?”

Spencer nods, pulling Justin close again, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Okay,” he whispers.

-

LAX is a clusterfuck when he returns, but he’s so excited to see Spencer, he barely pays attention to anything else. “Spence!” he shouts, dropping his bag and running towards him, jumping into his arms. He wraps his legs around Spencer, pressing their lips together, huffing out a laugh. “I missed you, bro.”

Spencer laughs, wrapping his arms around Justin, holding him up against him. “I missed you, too _bro_.”

-

Justin has a good PR team, a team that spends a lot of time trying to make him look perfect and that’s great, that’s what PR is for, he thinks. But he’s not really interested in looking a certain way in the press anymore and he’s certainly not interested in _dealing_ with the photos of him and Spencer at LAX.

“I don’t see the problem,” Justin says, unimpressed and continues staring at Rachel.

She sighs, shuffling the papers in front of her. “It’s not a problem per se.”

“Good, because it’s not something I’m going to _deal_ with, whatever that means.”

“It means we should look at options. Maybe you could come out, a spread in People or Rolling Stone.”

Justin huffs out a laugh, shaking his head. “This is stupid. Me and Spencer, we’re together and I’m not going to sell some shitty story about my sexuality for money.”

“Well, your fans, they’d want to know,” she says, eyeing him.

Justin shrugs. “Then they can listen to my music and figure it out. Or I’ll tell him on twitter. It’s one thing to promote the music, Rachel, but I’m not going to pretend I’m okay with promoting my relationship, so drop it.”

Rachel nods, but she has that look in her eye that means she’s probably going to take this discussion to Justin’s manager, Scooter. 

-

“Can we talk?” he asks Paul, shifting on the couch they’re occupying, watching the newest episode of The Vampire Diaries.

“Sure,” says Paul, hitting mute and turning to Justin. “Everything okay?”

Justin nods, running his hands down his pants, quiet. “I think so. I’m just. I’m kind of overwhelmed?” He turns to Paul, his eyes questioning, unsure.

“With the album? Do you need a break from promoting? We can pause things, if you do. I can talk to the label.”

Justin shakes his head, huffing out a sigh. “No, it’s-- You know I’ve always hated how they try to pick apart my personal life, but now there’s someone else to worry about. And I don’t want him to leave because it’s all so much sometimes, you know? It feels like too much.”

Paul nods, smiling sadly, quiet. “I don’t think Spencer scares easily, J. I thought things were going really well?”

“They are, but Rachel was saying something about coming out. To a magazine or something, getting lots of money for it. But I don’t want that, dad. I just wanna be with Spencer and make music. The rest of it, it’s all bullshit.”

“I know, kid. C’mere,” says Paul, opening up his arms. Justin scoots over, wrapping his arms around Paul and burying his head in his shoulder, letting out a sob. Paul closes his eyes, holding Justin close. “We’re gonna work on this, me and you. We’re a team, okay? We’ll figure it out.”

Justin nods, but doesn’t let go.

-

Justin shifts in his seat in Scooter’s office, watching Paul as he very firmly says that there won’t be any magazine covers about Justin’s relationship or sexuality. Scooter seems to understand and doesn’t bring up figures or opportunities. Justin feels the need to explain anyway.

“It’s not that I’m embarrassed or...ashamed. I just don’t want to make money off of something like that,” he admits, shrugging.

Scooter nods and Paul shakes his head, cutting in. “You don’t have to explain yourself, Justin. No one’s questioning you,” he says, giving Scooter a very pointed look.

“I know, but look. If I was straight and dating a girl, it wouldn’t be any different. I wouldn’t want to flaunt our relationship. That’s private.”

“Look, Justin. The thing that’s going to make the most sense right now is probably staying quiet anyway. Your fanbase...well, you being gay could alienate them. So if you’re not wanting to come out officially, that’s fine. I didn’t even think that was on the table. I told Rachel we needed to deal with the photos from LAX, but I think she misunderstood,” Scooter says, finally speaking up. “We have a good thing going right now. There is speculation, but no confirmation which leaves it open-ended for people.”

“Wait, what?” Justin asks, looking over at Scooter from his chair, groaning. “Are you kidding me?”

“You’re missing the entire point,” says Paul, rolling his eyes. “He doesn’t want to come out to some trash magazine for money, but he doesn’t want to deny the rumors, either.”

“Okay,” says Scooter, slow and uncertain. “I’m not following.”

“I want to work on my music and stop talking about my personal life. But I’m not going to deny Spencer or stop being with him in public.”

Paul nods, leaning into the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. “It’s simple math, Scooter.”

Justin can’t help but smile, shaking his head. “So we’re clear?”

Scooter smiles and shrugs, “I guess so, man.” And that’s that.

-

They’re lying in front of the TV, curled up on the couch when Justin nudges Spencer. “So hey,” he starts, tilting his head to meet Spencer’s eyes. “Things have been kind of weird in the press since LAX, you know.”

Spencer nods, shifting behind Justin, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him close. “Yeah. Brendon says we’ve been trending on Twitter for days.” He laughs, pressing a kiss to Justin’s jawline. “They call us Spustin or something.”

Justin huffs out a laughs, turning in Spencer’s arms so they’re face to face, chest to chest, quiet. “Yeah.” After a pause, hesitant. “Does-- Does it bother you? Not all the attention we’re getting is positive.” Spencer’s smiles small, reaching his hand up to brush Justin’s bangs out of his eyes, thumb trailing against his skin.

“I don’t mind it,” he says, shrugging. “I’d say what we have going is worth it.”

Justin nods, shifting closer to Spencer, his chest tightening. He opens his mouth to speak, but lets it fall shut, sighing. The words are right on the tip of his tongue, begging to be released. He closes his eyes, his head falling to Spencer’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to it through the fabric of his t-shirt. When he lifts his head to meet Spencer’s eyes, he finally speaks. “It’s just that this is my life? It’s weird and hectic and I just. I hope that you still want to be a part of it, even though it’s crazy.”

Spencer frowns, his fingers playing with Justin’s hair at the nape of his neck. “Hey,” he says, voice certain. “Of course I want to be a part of it. I don’t know why you would question that.”

Justin bites his lip around a smile, body warm all over at Spencer’s words. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I was just checking. Geez, Smith!” he says, tone playful.

Spencer shakes his head, huffing out a laugh. “Shut up,” he teases before fitting their lips together, pulling Justin close. Justin responds, going lax in Spencer’s arms, parting his lips and granting him access. He’s grinning into the kiss, fingers clutching at Spencer when he hears the front door slam shut.

“Making out of the couch!” And oh god, that’s Pete Wentz. Justin disentangles himself from Spencer, sitting up quickly to smooth out his t-shirt. He looks up, eyes greeted with the sight of his dad and Pete, their fingers clasped together. Justin groans, looking down at Spencer who’s grinning, and shakes his head. “No,” he whines.

Paul rolls his eyes, dropping his hand from Pete’s. “I just caught you making out with your twenty-four year old boyfriend on my couch. I should be the one whining.”

“Have I mentioned you’re life-ruiner?”

“Only half a million times,” Paul fires back, flopping down on the couch. Pete sits down next to him, their thighs pressed together and smiles over at Spencer who’s finally sitting up.

“So, movie night?” Pete suggests, excitedly. Justin wonders when this became his life. He can’t bring himself to mind entirely.


End file.
